


Demonic Pact

by Yamiseth



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día lo perdieras todo? ¿Quitarte la vida? ¿Luchar? ¿Mantener la fe? ¿O vender tus sueños, esperanza…..y hasta tu alma?WonKyu
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 4





	Demonic Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se publicó primero en Hato.... Así que lo mudé para aca, espero que lo disfruten.

Francia 1625

Un día como cualquier otro, gente iba y venía, los comercios como siempre, atestados de gente. En un remoto pueblo, las familias vivían como podían, mendigando, haciendo trabajos extras…y hasta robando.

En ese lugar lleno de pobreza y miseria, se encontraba un reinado, lleno de riquezas y lujos, aquellos que solo quieren y tienen lo mejor, aquellos cuyo egocentrismo es tan inigualable que la tristeza y miseria de su propio pueblo le son indiferentes.

Esta persona de frío corazón, era el rey de aquel inhóspito lugar. Toda una vida llena de lujos y felicidad, casado, con 3 hermosas criaturas que harían que Afrodita se avergonzara.

El afamado rey, hombre singular, de gran apariencia, astuto, pero codicioso.

-¿A que has venido?-dijo el Rey mostrando un gesto de desprecio.

-Nuestro pueblo sufre, mi Señor-dijo aquel aldeano- Sufrimos hambre y las enfermedades nos tacan, tiene que hacer algo-dijo gritando.

-¿Yo?-exclamo el Rey- Jamás, gastaría mis riquezas en aldeanos inútiles, fuera de mi vista-dijo.

Los días pasaron, el rey disfrutaba cada segundo. Hasta que un día los aldeanos hartos de la hipocresía y soberbia de su gobernador, se rebelaron.

Entraron a la fuerza al castillo y lo ultrajaron, el rey desesperado busco ayuda de su guardia, pero la respuesta fue nula, apoyaron al bando contrario, en su intento de huir, se separo de sus hijos, huyendo con su esposa su cobardía salió a la luz, viéndose acorralado abandono a su mujer y disfruto su libertad.

*

Los días pasaron, al encontrar a su “familia” de nuevo emprendió un viaje, uno muy largo. Rodeado de miseria, decidió alejarse de su familia un rato, camino por el espeso bosque. Bajo la sombra de un árbol maldijo su desdicha.

-Daría todo, incluso mi vida, ¿Será que Dios me ha abandonado?-dijo llorando.

-¿Dios? Aún crees en eso-dijo una voz- ¿Qué harías entonces? Lo has perdido todo ¿cierto? ¿Te quitaras la vida, perderás la fe que tienes, seguirás luchando?-dijo la voz burlonamente-¿Venderías tus sueños, tus esperanzas, o venderías tu alma?

-¿Quién eres?-dijo al ver que el extraño se mostraba ante él.

-No es tiempo de que lo sepas, Siwon-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Siwon asustado.

-Sencillo, todos aquellos desgraciados son mis conocidos-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué harías por tener poder, riquezas y una vida eterna?-dijo curioso.

-Lo que sea-dijo Siwon apresuradamente

-Bien-dijo aquella persona- Mañana cuando el sol se oculte ven mi, estaré esperando aquí-dijo y sin más desapareció entre los arboles.

*

A la mañana siguiente Siwon siguió las instrucciones de aquel desconocido, no sabía por que había accedido tan rápidamente, pero quería tener una mejor vida, que todo volviera a ser lo mismo, para él…y sus hijos.

-Así que has regresado-dijo riendo- Bien, tu y yo tendremos un pacto, tendrás riqueza, poder y una vida inmortal ¿Te gustaría?-dijo mirándolo.

-C-claro-tartamudeo Siwon.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es ofrecerme 4 ofrendas-dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo- Las primeras 3 tu las conoces, son producto de tu sangre-dijo riendo al ver la cara del mayor- lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme una copa con su sangre y la cuarta-dijo haciendo una pausa – es tu alma, tu tienes la ultima elección. Tienes hasta media noche-dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando a un Siwon pensativo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo corrió rápidamente, aprovechando que sus hijos se encontraban durmiendo, aprovecho la oportunidad. Sin resentimiento alguno se dirigió al bosque con la copa en la mano, cuando la luna se oculto entre las nubes, el ser apareció nuevamente.

-Bien hecho-dijo aplaudiendo- entrégamela-dijo señalando la copa- Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar este contrato-dijo apareciendo una hoja de la nada, saco una plumilla de su manga y la metió a la copa- ahora firma-dijo entregándosela a Siwon.

-De acuerdo-dijo Siwon firmando- Ahora ¿Cuál es el truco?-dijo mirándolo desconfiadamente.

El ser rio siniestramente.

-De acuerdo-.dijo imitándolo- Nunca podrás enamorarte, cuando te enamores de un mortal, inmediatamente yo apareceré ante ti y te llevaré conmigo-dijo burlón.

-¿Y si eso no pasa?-dijo Siwon dudoso

-Te devuelvo tu alma, pero créeme siempre rompen el contrato-dijo riendo-¿Además no es esto lo que quieres?-dijo mirándolo.

-Así es-dijo Siwon- Solo quiero saber algo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo curioso

-¿Es necesario?-dijo cruzando los brazos- Me conocen de muchas maneras, he tenido demasiados nombres a lo largo de mi vida, solo llámame Bel.-dijo él.

*

Despertó sudando, su corazón latía descontroladamente, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su respiración era pesada.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?-dijo Siwon poniendo sus manos en su rostro- Bel, Luzbel. Lucifer. Satanás-dijo riendo falsamente- ¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz?-dijo suspirando- Después de casi 400 años no te he vuelto a ver. Será mejor que me preparaé-dijo sonriendo.

En aquella época era una persona importante. Un líder podía decirse. Aún no lo era pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los votantes lo eligieran a el y no a su contrincante.

-¿Cómo van las encuestas Ryeowook?-dijo Siwon.

-U-Know Yunho sigue ganando por un 3%-dijo Ryeowook nervioso.

Para él eso era u verdadero problema, después de siglos al fin conseguía un puesto mas o menos decente, pero al parecer la gente de Corea prefería a Yunho que a él. Como no podían preferirlo, si estaba casado y era un amoroso padre. “Cualidades” que él no tenía.

-¿Señor Choi?-dijo su ayudante- Aquí esta nuestro nuevo asistente de campaña.

Por aquella puerta entro un chico, de tez pálida, cabello color marrón, ojos seductores, posiblemente de no más de 22.

-Un gusto-dijo presentándose- Mi nombre es Cho Kyuhyun. Es 8un placer trabajar con usted-dijo sonriendo.

Siwon devolvió el saludo cortésmente. Al parecer su campaña sería interesante.

*

3 mese pasaron desde aquél encuentro, Siwon trataba de mantenerse al margen pero su cordura se esfumo. Un día sin que su control fuera suficiente se abalanzo sobre Kyuhyun. Después de ese día su vida cambio.

-Me gusta-se dijo Siwon así mismo- Solo eso. Atracción-dijo pegando su cabeza a su escritorio.

-Siwon-dijo Kyuhyun entrando- ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo acariciando el rostro de su “pareja”

-Creo-dijo Siwon confundido- Tu sabes que lo nuestro son simples “encuentros” ¿verdad?-dijo tomando las manos de Kyuhyun.

-Lo son Siwon-dijo Kyuhyun acercándose- ¿Lo son?-dijo tomando posesión de los labios de Siwon.

Siwon correspondió al demandante beso del castaño, coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de este y lo acomodo en su regazo. Las manos de Kyuhyun se enroscaron en el cuello del pelinegro, cuando terminaron el beso Kyuhyun se levanto y camino a la puerta y puso el seguro.

-No queremos molestias ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

Se acercó al mayor y deposito un lujurioso beso, su lengua se coló en la boca de su amante, jugando con ella. Coló sus manos bajo la camisa de Siwon, inmediatamente le quito el saco y desanudo la corbata, desabrocho uno a uno los botones haciendo que Siwon gimiera despacio ante las caricias que le proporcionaba. Sin quedarse quieto, Siwon desabrocho rápidamente los pantalones de Kyuhyun, levanto al menor sujetando sus caderas y lo encamino al sofá, con algo de violencia lo recostó y termino de desnudarse. Kyuhyun lo miro, Siwon al notar la mirada de Kyuhyun se subió en él y termino de quitarle la ropa.

-Será un polvo rápido Kyu-dijo Siwon riendo-Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer-dijo alzando las piernas del menor y colándose en su interior.

*

Mientras que Kyuhyun yacía en el sillón con los pantalones puestos, Siwon se encontraba vistiéndose.

-¿Cuándo terminará esto?-dijo Kyuhyun poniéndose su camisa.

-Cuando gané la presidencia-dijo Siwon riendo- Aunque sabes, he cometido muchos errores, pero el que cometeré hoy tal vez me condené, pero ya no me importa-dijo acercando se a Kyuhyun y arrodillándose enfrente de él- Cho Kyuhyun, te amo-dijo él- Nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que siento por ti-dijo levantándose. Deposito un suave beso en los labios del castaño, esperando que este le correspondiera.- ¿Kyuhyun?¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado Siwon.

-Estoy más que bien, mi Rey-dijo Kyuhyun riendo- Sabía que tarde o temprano caería, aunque debo admitir que tu aguante fue el más espectacular que he visto durante toda mi vida-rio- Al menos en este cuerpo humano sirvió de algo-dijo sujetando los brazos de Siwon.

-¿D-de que hablas?-dijo Siwon sorprendido-N-o pude ser-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Así es Siwon, ahora que rompiste el contrato eres todo mio-dijo Kyuhyun. Chasqueo los dedos y una llama los envolvió-¿No replicarás?-pregunto burlón.

-No lo creo-dijo riendo- Por ti me iría al infierno-dijo Siwon burlándose.

-Perfecto- y sin más desaparecieron.

*

A la mañana siguiente se anunciaron los resultados. El candidato U-Know Yunho ganaba la presidencia. El candidato Choi Siwon había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-cumplí mi parte-dijo una voz- Entrégame lo que me pertenece-dijo molesto

-Eres una molestia Kyuhyun-dijo Yunho firmando una hoja- Aquí tienes-dijo molesto.

-¿Estas seguro? Solo tienes 10 años, disfrútalos-dijo Kyuhyun sonriendo.- Tu alma y yo la vamos a pasar de maravilla.

-Solo lárgate Kyuhyun-dijo Yunho- ¿O debería decir Bel?-dijo mirándolo.

-Ese privilegio lo tiene Siwon, lo siento querido, él fue primero- y sin más que decir Kyuhyun desapareció, dejando a un Yunho pensativo…..


End file.
